


A Fire Awakening

by aSimpleArtist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Sex, Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSimpleArtist/pseuds/aSimpleArtist
Summary: Ron and Draco are in trouble, but this time, Dumbledore has something special in mind for them. Will they be able to stand each other for a few days in the muggle world with no magic, limited money, and no help from anyone? Will this experience bring them closer together than they ever thought possible?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Explicit rating is for the chapters to come. ;)

COULD NOT FORESEE  
Chapter 1 

RON  
The past summer was rough. Mum kept talking about Dad being underpaid and paying bills. Ron’s family has always been poor, but none of them ever thought about what might happen if we officially run out of money. Ron sighed. He would be devastated if we had to sell the burrow. That place was special to everyone in my family and even Harry. Now, as Ron walked into King’s Cross Station with his siblings next to him, he wondered if they would have a home to come back to when the year was up. Ron pushed by trolley through the barrier and looked up at the brilliant red steam engine. He could not wait to get aboard and so distracted that he could forget about his family’s financial problems.   
“Ron!” Ron turned around to see who was calling him. It was Hermione.  
“Hermione! Man am I glad to see you!” He called back. She gave him a quick hug.  
“Have you seen Harry yet?” She asked. Just then, Harry Potter came rushing through the barrier and onto the platform. They all hugged him and then left to grab seats before the train took off. After all Harry and Ron didn’t want to repeat what happened in second year. Not that they could without Mr. Weasley’s flying car, but nevertheless they would not want to do that again. Getting on the train, Draco Malfoy passed by our compartment. Draco Malfoy, the handsome devil who constantly tried to get on all of our nerves.  
“Ah, Potter, to bad. I had hoped you died over the summer. As for you, Weasley, I’m just surprised that you family managed to buy food for you at all.” Draco taunted.  
“Shut up, Malfoy.” Was all Ron could come up with. Draco’s comment had Ron thinking how unfair it all was that the Malfoy family practically swam in Gallons, but the Weasleys didn’t even have Sickles. Ron was overcome by an urge to hurt him, but Harry grabbed his arm as he stood up, bristling with anger.  
“Ron, don’t. You’ll just make it worse.” Harry said. Hermione had now stood up.  
“You have no right to tease Ron about his family! Your just a foulmouthed son of a bit-” Harry’s hand clamped over Hermione’s mouth. At this point, Draco was shaking with laughter at the effects of his little joke. Ron burst out of Harry’s grasp and tackled Draco. The smirk disappeared as he noticed what was happening. He tried to move, but it was too late. Ron swung a punch at his head, but he barely dodged it. Again, Ron raised his hand again only to have his arm grabbed by none other than Professor Mcgonagall. She had a very severe look on her face, and her lips were pressed together so thin that they were almost non existent.   
“Mr. Wealsey! I am extremely disappointed in you. You are lucky I can not take points off of houses yet. And Mr. Malfoy! I bet you were just as involved in this commotion as Mr. Weasley. Therefore, I am reporting both of you to Dumbledore so that he can deal with you. Back to your compartments, everyone!” She announced then walked off to the front of the train. Great, Ron thought. What a wonderful way to start off my sixth year. Why did it have to be Malfoy? He always got to Ron when he teased him about his family. In all honesty, Ron thought he was an extremely rude person, but he also wished he wasn’t. Malfoy was very attractive and had definitely caught Ron’s eye in third year, but he dismissed the thought then because he knew what type of person Malfoy was. That was the same day Ron came up with the fantasy that he and Harry could grow up, get married, and buy a house of our own. Of course, Ron had become less interested throughout the year because of two main problems. The first: Harry was straight and the second: no one knew Ron was gay. He hadn’t even told Ginny or Hermione. He still didn’t want them to know because he was too nervous that they will reject him. Ron made a point to keep it a secret, after all, who needs to know?

DRACO  
Great, just great. Now he was in trouble before school even started, and they had to go see Dumbledore. Of all professor, he would be bias to whatever Weasley said. What if he sent a not home to Father? That would not be good. Draco rolled up his sleeve to see the dark mark resting on his forearm. Rolling it up further, Draco looked down at the fading scars that ran up his arm. He sighed. The memories of this past summer haunted him. He could still see his father standing in front of him when asked him to become a Death Eater. At first Draco refused, but then came the beating. He wasn’t expecting that. His father only used the Cruciatus curse on him before. His father rarely ever put physical scars into his skin. Draco could still feel the sting of the fiery whip he created at the end of his wand, and the curses that tore my skin to shreds. Only after he had torchered him did he use the unforgivable curse. Draco had welcomed it almost as relief, until he realized it hurt more when your body is already in pain. He had begged, but his father let it last moments longer so that he could hear Draco promise to join the dark lord. The ceremony itself hurt, but not as much as the day before. Draco shuddered as he thought of it. The compartment door slid open and Draco quickly hid my arm. Pansy Parkingson, Millicent Bulsrode and Blaise Zebini came in, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Draco looked sadly out the window. These were his only friends. Two dumb idiots that followed him around because if they didn’t they would end up lost, a lustful girl who just wanted him in a bed, a boy whom he had grown up knowing because of their fathers were friends, and then his friend’s girl friend. Blaise sat across from me with a smile and Millicent next to him. Crabbe and Goyle clambered in an sat next to Millicent. Then there was Pansy, who sat next to Draco and placed her head on his lap. He gently stroked her hair. Well, to be honest, Pansy and him were just a show to make his father happy. Draco actually found her annoying and pesky. It was Blaise whom he had first found interest in, but the second he noticed, he had pushed the feeling away. Draco knew his father would never approve of it. His father would be ashamed of him and despite himself, he found that he had a deep desire to please him. Draco guessed that is why he was still mean to Potter, Weasley, and Granger. Well, even if he didn’t have to be mean anymore, He have a feeling he still would be because they have become my enemies. It would be weird if he just started being nice one day. They would think he had gone insane or something. Draco smirked at this a little bit, but not for long, since he remembered he was punished. If his father ever found out, he would be punished, but that wasn’t what was bothering him so much. He was really curious what Dumbledore was planning. Draco wished he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

DUMBLEDORE  
Dumbledore was sitting in my study, thinking over my speech before the feast when an owl flew in. Well, to be completely honest, he was not thinking about the speech written out in front of him. He was merely daydreaming, but nevertheless the owl came in. It was Mcgonagall’s owl! Strange.Why would she be sending him an owl from the train? The owl waited patiently with the letter still clutched in its beak. Dumbledore took the note, but the owl did not fly off. This meant that Mcgonagall wanted an answer right away. Sighing, he opened the letter. Well there goes stargazing time and thinking about the old days. He was not sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t quite this.

Professor Dumbledore,  
On the train to Hogwarts, there was a fight.   
Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy will be seeing   
You after the feast. I hope you will find something  
To teach them a lesson. After all, this is not the   
First time either of them have gotten into trouble.  
Sorry for the short notice.  
Minerva Mcgonagall

He stared at it again, then laughed. Typical teenage boys. Fighting over silly things that they will no longer remember in a year. Oh what he would give to be young again! Dumbledore glanced out of the window, once again falling subject to daydreaming. The flutter of wings pulled him back into reality. The owl was getting impatient and had flown to his shoulder. Dumbledore walked back to my desk and pulled out a piece of paper. Then, he rummaged around in his desk for a quill, knocking several objects aside. He always seemed to be losing his quill! He felt something soft and yanked up three quills. Oh, now he knew where they keep going. Shrugging, Dumbledore dipped one in ink and wrote. 

Professor Mcgonagall 

Then, he stopped. What was he going to do about those boys? That's when it occurred to him. They both needed a change. Draco needed to get out of his habit of looking down at Gryffindors and Ron needed to see that there is such things as nice Slytherins. Yes! This would also help with his master plan of getting the two houses to get along better! Brilliant! Now all Dumbledore needed was an idea. Well, they didn’t call him a genius for nothing. He dipped my quill in the ink again, this time with something to write already in mind. 

RON  
Getting off the train, Ron had to admit that he was relieved. Coming back to Hogwarts was calming in a way, even though they never really had a peaceful year. This was the perfect place for him to bury myself in Quidditch and dare he say homework, so that he could forget about the situation at home. After all, Ron told himself, with us kids being away, Mum and Dad don’t have to pay for our food. He chased after Harry and Hermione who had ran off to greet Hagrid.   
“Hi, Hagrid.” Harry said cheerfully giving the half-giant a hug.  
“Hullo, Harry, Hermione, and Ron!” Hagrid beamed as much as the big lantern he was holding.   
“Are you still taking first years across the lake?” Ron asked.   
“Yup. Som’tin Dumbledore trust me and jus’ me ta do.” Hagrid said straightening up. They all smiled up at him.  
Ginny walked by them. “Come on! You’ll miss the carriages.”   
“Bye Hagrid!” Ron and Harry called in unison.  
“See you at the feast!” Hermione added. Then, they followed Ginny to the last carriage there. Nevile and Luna sat there. The trio climbed up, happy to be with their friends. Now that they were away from teachers, Hermione decided it was time to let Ron have it for getting himself in trouble, again.   
“What a way to start off, Ronald! Getting into a fight like that, how thick are you? You know Malfoy was provoking you just so you would get in trouble! If only you paid a little more attention or care a little more about the consequences!”   
“Hermione, enough. Dumbledore is already supposed to punish me. I don’t need to be punished from my friends too.” Ron complained.   
“Ron is right.” Harry chimed in. “And you shouldn’t yell at him for defending his family.”   
“Sorry.” Nevile said. “But what’s going on?” Harry launched into a full on explanation that I believed he was exaggerating, much to the disapproval of Hermione. Ron simply stare out into the forest around them. What could Dumbledore possibly have in store for him? At least it was Dumbledore and not Snape or even Mcgonagall. Snape would just punish him, and Mcgonagall would punish us both severely. At least with Dumbledore, he stood a chance. Dumbledore might even let him off the hook. Imagine the look on Malfoy’s face if he did! This brought Ron a little more cheer as he turned back to the conversation.  
“-dodged a few of Malfoy’s punches, and then he swung his arm around like this… He got him in the eye!” Harry was saying. Hermione rolled her eyes and frowned. I knew that this was not completely true, but the look on Nevile’s face was worth it. Nevile sat there with wide eyes and mouth hanging open like a nutcracker. Luna’s eyebrows were raised as she listened intently. Ginny seemed to be, more or less, copying her expression. “Ron punched him in the stomach and then in the head. He was like a monster! Malfoy didn’t stand a chance! Ron probably gave him a black ey-” Harry was cut off by Hermione slapping his arm.  
“Harry! That is a little too much.” She fummed. “It's one thing to exaggerate, but what your doing is making up an entirely different story! Tell them Ron.”  
“Um, well…” Ron began nervously glancing at Hermione. “I threw a punch, but he dodged. Then Mcgonagall came before I could try again.” He finished lamely. Hermione nodded her approval before one last glare at Harry. The silence followed along with a disappointed Nevile and ill tempered Harry. Luna tried to lighten the mood with a drawing in the Quibbler, which only Ginny found interesting. Ron could hardly believe that his first day back at Hogwarts was going so bad. And now it’s going to get worse. Said a little voice in the back of his mind. How Ron desperately hoped it was wrong. 

DRACO  
The carriage ride to Hogwarts was so boring Draco thought he might die. He thought he had gotten used to how dull his friends were, but apparently not. All the talk was on how horrible Harry Potter was. Uggg. Draco thought they had exhausted this topic five years ago, but his friends seemed to have a different opinion. He busied himself in imagining Weasley getting a howler the next day for getting in trouble again. Wouldn’t that be a show! The last time Weasley got a howler his face had turned as red as the envelop and Draco had laughed his head off. As the carriages pulled up at the castle, he was relieved. At least now he could annoy others at the feast. That would improve his mood. Draco waltzed in as if he wasn’t in trouble at all. Well, he wasn’t going to let Mcgonagall’s punishment stop him from being his usual cocky self. Not that that was what he wanted to act like, but it was simply expected of him. Draco always tried to live up to expectations, but he was getting tired of it. It was too much work to cover how he would rather act, but how would he explain that he would rather be funny, musical, laid back, goofy, friendly, and openly gay? All he wanted was to have a boyfriend and to play his guitar. He wanted actual friends who cared about him and who were perfectly happy laughing at themselves rather than others. That's what fueled his hatred for Potter and his friends. They had what he could never have. They could prank people as a joke without being considered mean or be friends with whomever they wanted.They didn’t have to keep up with expectations to have respectable friends, treat certain people certain ways, make good grades, or become something they never wanted. Draco’s hand instinctively went to his arm. How he hated what he was. He glared over at the Gryffindor table. Weasley caught his eye and glared back. Just then, Professor Mcgonagall walked in with the new first years. Draco smirked at their scared faces.   
“Pathetic.” Pansy commented.   
“I know right.” Draco said and then turned to Blaise. “Five sickles that the one on the end will faint or something close to it.”  
“Six sickles.” Blaise protested.  
“Fine.” Draco agreed.  
“Then your on.” Blaise said with confidence.  
“Boys.” Pansy said rolling her eyes. “That one looks kind of looks like Weasley if you know what I mean. He looked like he might faint first year.”  
“Yeah, but so did Potter.” said Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle even joined in on this conversation by murmuring ‘yeah’ or ‘yup’ too much and occasionally in the wrong places. Draco lost interest in the conversation quickly. Just when his friends were starting to get interesting, the topic always went back to trash talking the golden trio. Instead, Draco watched the boy whom he bet would faint carefully. When the boy looked in his direction, Draco gave him his award-winning glare. The boy froze, terrified. Then, Professor Mcgonagall called his name and he fainted on the spot. Draco burst out laughing and nudged Blaise in the side. Blaise reluctantly handed over the sickles, probably regretting that he raised the price. It took them several minutes to get the boy up and onto the stool. He was sorted into Hufflepuff. Draco wasn’t surprised. After the sorting was done, Dumbledore got up onto the podium to give the start of term speech.  
“Welcome all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As usual, the forbidden forest is forbidden and Mr. Filtch has asked me to remind you that magic is not to be used in the corridors. Now I will leave you with this: Do not underestimate the importance of daydreaming and stargazing. Enjoy the feast!” The plates filled as soon as Dumbledore finished. Draco was amazed by the fact that Dumbledore could be completely insane and still be considered a genius at the same time. He glanced once again at the Gryffindor table and saw Weasley stuffing his mouth with food as if he hadn’t eaten for a week.  
“Maybe the Weasleys are so broke now that they can’t even by food, or maybe Ron wants to get fat so that he can hibernate all summer.” Draco commented and the whole Slytherin table burst out laughing. They were all pointing at Ron and giggling. Ron seemed to notice and turned a brilliant shade of red. This only made the Slytherins laugh harder.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

RON  
When Ron first realized the Slytherins were looking at him, he didn’t think much of it, but after a while it became clear that they were making fun of him. He was humiliated and to make it worse, the feast was almost over and he would have to see what Dumbledore’s punishment would be. Ron buried his face in his hands. Could this day get any worse! As they were dismissed from the Great Hall, Ron walked towards Dumbledore’s office.  
“Good luck!” Harry called to him.  
“I’ll need it.” He muttered under his breath as he saw Malfoy come around the corner and over to where he was standing. At that exact moment, Dumbledore came up behind them.  
“Ah, Ron and Draco. Come with me.” He lead them up the winding stairs to his office. Dumbledore moved to sit behind his desk and motioned for them to sit in the two seats opposite the desk. They did as he instructed and waited, nervously, for what he was going to tell them.   
“I bet you're wondering what I have in store for you two.” He said with a twinkle in his eye. That look somehow made Ron more nervous and he could tell that it had the same effect on Draco because he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.   
“What I’m having you do is simple really, but in a way, complex.” Dumbledore said, but after seeing the looks of confusion on their faces, added, “I am taking you on a sort of ‘field trip’ and you will be… tested.” Ron exchanged a nervous glance with Malfoy. Dumbledore seemed far too happy for this to be a normal ‘field trip’ or anything close to it. Considering Dumbledore was famous for coming up with brilliant ideas, Ron was terrified. They walked up the astronomy tower, where Dumbledore grabbed each of their hands. Then, Ron was being pulled and stretched as he flew through the air. When it finally stopped, they were standing in an alley of a city. Ron wasn’t quite sure were because his family and school had both been in the country. Dumbledore lead them up to a sad-looking apartment building. He waved his wand and was now dressed in a long coat instead of his wizard’s cloak. He waved it again at the boys and their outfits changed too. Ron was in blue jeans and a maroon t-shirt, while Draco was in black jeans and an emerald green t-shirt. They both wore tennis shoes, while Dumbledore wore boots. He walked into the apartment building and motioned for them to sit in the lobby’s uncomfortable, itchy furniture. The place obviously needed a makeover. Malfoy seemed off. He didn’t exactly not fit in, but actually quite the opposite. Malfoy seemed like less of a spoiled brat when he was in muggle clothes and sitting in a sad-looking lobby. Ron decided he liked Draco better like this. Then, Draco looked up and noticed Ron staring at him. Ron turned away, embarrassed, but to his surprise Draco didn’t say anything mean or offensive. He simply smiled at the ground. Dumbledore came back, triumphantly holding a room key. He lead them up a rickety set of stairs up to the third floor. Then, he used the key to open one of the doors to a small, tacky apartment. There was one main room with old furniture and a small kitchenette off to one side, and two other rooms. The first of the rooms on the side was a small bathroom with a shower. Next to that was a single bedroom with one queen sized mattress and outdated bed spreads. The bed and the dresser took up almost the whole room. Ron shrugged. Ok it wasn’t ideal, but he was probably only going to be here tonight and once Dumbledore was finished with the ‘field trip’ he could go back to his bed in Gryffindor tower. Besides, the look on Malfoy’s face was priceless. He looked like he was trapped in a nightmare that he could believe was happening. Ron was tempted to laugh. At least there was some good in coming here. Dumbledore handed the key to Ron. He looked up in surprise.   
“Let me explain why we are here.” Dumbledore said. “You are to stay in this town, not that you could leave because I put up magical charms. Also, this is all you have, he handed Malfoy a bag. Ron peaked over Malfoy’s shoulder as he opened it. Inside was muggle money. Ron vaguely remembered Harry explaining the difference between pounds and the wizarding currency, but he still wasn’t sure how much it was. Dumbledore continued talking.   
“Use it wisely. Oh! Pull your wands out and point them at my feet.” They did as he said, then he snatched both of their wands in one swift movement. “And no magic.” Dumbledore waved his wand over them. Ron felt himself feel different. Dumbledore had blocked him from using magic! Malfoy had the same look on his face as well. Ron realized that since they both were pure bloods, they had always grown up using magic. This is the first time that either of them would not be able to use magic.   
“And what about you?” Asked Malfoy.   
“I am not staying.” Dumbledore said. “See you in a few days. Good luck.” Then he apparated. Ron and Draco both simply stared at the spot on the ground where Dumbledore had just been. 

DRACO  
Draco could not believe it. He didn’t want to believe it either. He was still waiting to wake up in his four poster bed in the Slytherin dormitory, but it never happened. He turned to Weasley.   
“I don’t know about you, but I’m fucking leaving. There is no way that I am going to live like a fucking muggle for a few days!” Then he stormed out. Dumbledore had to be out of his mind! Putting two pure bloods in a muggle community and preventing them using magic! He was so angry that he was walking and walking until he realized he didn’t know where to go. Well, to put it simply, there was nowhere to go. Draco was now standing in the middle of a street lined with shops. Then the road ended suddenly ended. The town was small, so small that it was all centered around that one little street. It was surrounded by hills and empty land. Draco made a run for the distant hills, but stopped short. There was a simmering barrier where the street ended. He cursed aloud. A nearby muggle gave him a weird look, wondering why this boy had was staring at thin air. Draco placed a hand on the barrier and it felt like a solid wall. He sighed. There was no way he could get through, not now at least, so he walked back down the street and the apartment. Then he ran up all the stairs. This was natural for him, since her had to constantly. Living in a manor in the magical community meant that you walked up stairs a lot, unless you sent someone to go get things for you. Draco was constantly sent by his father to get things that his father didn’t trust the house elves to handle (because of what happened with Dobby). Weasley was sitting in one of the old chairs, looking dazed. He didn’t even look up when Draco walked back in, but Draco didn’t care. He was also a little dazed, and began to walk back towards the room.   
“How was your little walk?” Weasley asked bitterly. Draco stopped in his tracks.  
“What’s it to you?” He snapped.  
“Oh, typical Slytherin! Still being a bully aren’t you?!” Weasley yelled.  
“Now your bullying me?! Leave me alone! I am not a monster that you and the ‘chosen one’ have to destroy!” After Draco finished there was silence. He was furious. Wealey and Potter always acted like he was another monster for them to kill. Another thing for the famous Harry Potter and his faithful sidekick Ron Weasley to defeat. Well, he was sick of it. Wealsey looked like he had never seen it this way before.   
“I never knew that's how you felt.” Wealsey said quietly. Draco was shocked. He didn’t expect Weasley to actually care, but that being said, he wasn’t about to let Weasley see him show real emotion.   
“Now you’re playing the saint! Oh, I pity the monster!”   
“No! I… I meant it.” Once Weasley finished, there was silence once again. Draco stormed from the room. He slammed the door behind himself and slid against the wall all the way to the floor. Tears came to his eyes. No one had ever cared about him or about his feelings before. Draco wiped the falling tear off of his cheek. Malfoys don’t cry. He could almost feel the sting of the curse as his father whispered those words. No, he would not cry for he was a Malfoy and Malfoys don’t cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

RON   
His heart hurt. Ron felt bad for Malfoy. Did he really feel as if Harry and him had been warding him off like a monster? Did Malfoy really believe he was a monster? Did Ron agree with him? No! A voice in his head screamed. He glanced at the room door Draco just disappeared in and then his eyes traveled to the front door. Ron still kept kept waiting for Dumbledore to walk in like,   
‘Just kidding. Hahahaha, the look on your faces!’, but it never happened. Well then, it was never actually going to happen. It was finally settling in that he was on his own, well, not entirely alone. He looked again at the room door and sighed. No, the chances that Malfoy would help him were very low right now. Thankfully he went to the feast, so he wasn’t hungry, but he guessed he would have to sleep on the couch. Ron didn’t want to go in the same room as Malfoy, much less share the same bed. Not that Ron didn’t find Malfoy attractive. In fact, Ron thought he was quite handsome and had a crush on him in first year, that is until he found out what a jerk Malfoy was. Now he was nothing more that Ron’s enemy. They hated each other and now they were paying the price. Dumbledore really did have a cruel sense of humor. Ron opened a small closet near the chair that was squeezed into the tiny room along with the couch and small coffee table. The closet was small, but it had what Ron was looking for, a quilt. He covered himself as he lay uncomfortably on the couch. He was definitely going to ask Malfoy for the bed tomorrow. Maybe they could rotate….

The next morning, Ron was woken by the smell of bacon. He blinked a few times before opening his eyes to the peeling paint on the ceiling. At first Ron though it was a dream, but then he smelled it again. Bacon! Turning a little to the small kitchen, Ron watched in amazement as Malfoy pushed some bacon around a frying pan. Since when did Malfoy cook?  
“What?...” Ron murmured sleepily. Malfoy laughed and Ron realized how much his hair was sticking up. He also noticed how Malfoy’s hair was slightly messy and make him look so sexy.   
“Morning Weasel.” Malfoy said. Ron rolled his eyes.  
“If we have to tolerate each other for a few days, don’t call me Weasel.” He said. Malfoy only smirked. “Why are you cooking? I didn’t know you could cook!” Ron blurted, curiosity getting the best of him. Malfoy looked down at the bacon as if Ron was askling an extremely personal question, or maybe there was something else there, anger.   
“It’s none of your business!” Malfoy snapped. There was silence for a while, then the bacon was done. Malfoy put it onto a plate and began to fry an egg. Ron looked up at it, his stomach grumbling. If he wanted any, he would have to be nice.   
“Sorry.” He managed, grimacing at how cheesy it sounded coming out of his mouth. “I didn’t mean to pry… I just… was curious.” He finished lamely. Malfoy’s eyes seemed to soften.  
“Don’t ask personal questions and I won’t call you names, deal?” Malfoy said reasonably. Ron considered this. He definitely wanted to know more about the blonde, but maybe this wasn’t the time. After all, Malfoy didn’t seem to share his interests or even vaguely seem to like him back. Sure he was being nicer than usual, but that was probably for the same reason he was, to survive. Then he had an idea.  
“Sure, as long as you keep your part of the deal. Everytime you call me a name, I get to ask you a personal question. Fair?” Ron asked. Malfoy considered this.   
“Okay… “ He said slowly as if he wasn’t sure of his answer. “But if you ask me a personal question, I have a free pass to call you a name.”   
“Deal.” Said Ron, then he added as an afterthought. “Oh, can I have some, um, food?” Malfoy laughed and they both smiled, content with their part of this new game.   
“Fine, Weasley, you can.” He slid some food on to Ron’s plate. Ron was a little shocked their wasn’t more bargaining or protest involved. He guessed Draco Malfoy wasn’t that cold hearted after all. 

DRACO  
Draco couldn’t believe what just happened. He honestly just lay on the bed for hours before finally falling asleep. A few hours later, he was woken again, this time by the sun. Draco knew he couldn’t go back to sleep after this, so he had just gotten up. Cooking calmed him, it always did. He had learned it from the only true friend he had ever had. Sure Blaise was fine, but this friend was different, he had always been there for him. He had practically grown up with Dobby. When his father hurt him, it was Dobby who comforted him and eased his pain. His mother had never been bold enough to do anything unless Lucius allowed it, not even comfort her son. So, through his life, it was Dobby who had been there for him, but Draco wasn’t allowed to be his friend. That being said, Draco was a Slytherin and that meant he was determined and cunning. He told his mother he wanted to learn to cook just so he could spend more time with his only friend. Then, came second year when Dobby was freed by Potter. Draco hated him for it. For the first two year, it had simply been a matter of Harry refusing to be his ally in first year, but this act meant Potter had just waged war on him. Draco didn’t blame Dobby for leaving because his parents were so horrible to Dobby. If Dobby had stayed, he would have missed his only chance to be free. Draco still remembered when Dobby snuck into the Slytherin common rooms just to tell him what happened and that he was willing to stay with him. Draco had refused Dobby’s offer he told him to enjoy being free and not to come back to Malfoy manor because Lucius would likely kill Dobby. Dobby had cried, but agreed. Draco would never forgive Potter for losing him his best friend and now Potter’s best friend made it his business to pry into his life. That made him angry, but relieved at the same time. Weasley had surprised him. Weasley had stopped when he hurt Draco and then he apologized, twice! These unexpected events caused Draco to soften around Weasley and he hated how vulnerable he felt. When he saw Weasley with his messed up hair, he had felt a pull in his heart. Draco had wished it was his hands that had messed up his hair in that casual and sexy style. Weasley seemed so much hotter since last year and Draco felt this weird sensation when he let his mind wander to Weasley too much. It was like he had a crush on him, but he was a Malfoy. He couldn’t possibly like a Weasley and besides, his father wouldn’t allow it. But something inside him had wanted to defy his father and that something had made him want to be nice back to Ron. He made him breakfast for that reason, but when Ron questioned him, he realized something. Draco really wanted to tell someone all his secrets, but was too afraid. So, he made the deal. If Ron wanted to know about him badly enough to trick him into insulting him, then he deserved to know the truth. There was a faster beat in his heart now that told him he did the right thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

RON  
Ron had made up his mind. He was going to get the truth out of Malfoy if it was the last thing he did. Ronn wasn’t quite sure what made him want it so badly, maybe he just wanted something to hold over Malfoy’s head for the rest of his life, but that didn’t quite fit the feeling in his chest. Maybe the fact that Malfoy had even offered made Ron hope that he might return his feelings, but there was only one way to find out. He could ask Malfoy anything… if he got Malfoy to insult him. That shouldn’t be to hard, right? To occupy himself, Ron walked over to the fridge and looked inside. There were a few eggs left and a couple of strips of bacon. Then to the right of that in the freezer, there was a frozen pizza and some empty ice tray. Ron decided to cook the pizza for lunch later, then he left to examine the closet from which he got the quilt. There were a few board games sitting on the shelf along with a few old looking pillows. He grabbed a board game and found out it was chess. Ron was delighted! He was a master at wizard’s chess, but chess required two players. He looked over at Malfoy who was studying a muggle contraption that was sitting on top of the counter. Intrigued, Ron walked closer. It was a white metal box, with buttons on one side. The whole front of the machine was a door and Malfoy was pulling on it, but was just dragging it forward with each pull.   
“What is it?” Ron asked curiously.  
“Do you think I know?” Malfoy said in a slightly frustrated voice. He gave up pulling on the handle. “I wouldn’t be surprised if it was broken considering the condition of this place!” Ron let out a small laugh.  
“That’s probably true. Let me try.” Ron said and to his surprise, Malfoy stepped aside with a small smile. Ron yanked the handle, but it didn’t open. After a few more tries, he gave up as well.   
“Now I am wishing I took muggle studies.” Ron said. Malfoy laughed.  
“I would never take that class even if it meant I could figure out that!” He said with a smile, pointing at what neither of them knew was a microwave. Ron realized if he wanted to play chess, it was now or never.   
“Do you play chess?” He asked. Malfoy’s smile got wider.  
“You bet, Weasley!” They went over to the coffee table and opened the box. Ron was shocked to find two sets of small plastic pieces and a cardboard board. Malfoy seemed just as shocked, but they set up the board, nevertheless. They started at it a while because usually wizard’s chess sets had carved pieces who talked and moved for themselves. They laughed as they knocked over various pieces in attempts to move them. In the end, they gave up because neither of them seemed to be able to win. Ron was shocked. He beat everyone in chess. Now, he had a newfound respect for Malfoy and he could tell it was mutual. They cooked the pizza (with much difficulty because they didn’t quite know how to work what the instructions called an oven). Ron burned his mouth trying to eat a piece right after it came out, which sent Malfoy into a laughing fit. Once they recovered and ate, they attempted to get the old TV in the bedroom.   
“Um, is it supposed to do that?” Asked Malfoy as the scream showed static.   
“No, it is supposed to show a picture.” Ron said. “At least I think that's what Harry told me…” Ron was able to get it working and they sat down in front of it. There was a cooking show on. Ron was intrigued because he had never seen so many muggle contraptions in one place! And who knew that he would be getting along with Malfoy! It was like a dream come true to be sitting next to him, watching TV. Ron felt his heart leap with pleasure. Maybe he could even sleep in the bed tonight, but he doubted 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

DRACO   
Wow! Who knew muggles had made so many complicated things? Definitely not him. Draco would have never guessed that these things existed or that he would be having so much fun with Weasley. He enjoyed Weasley’s reactions to everything and him burning his tongue was hilarious. Now, sitting next to him, watching TV, he felt another pull in his stomach. Could he really be falling for Weasley? How could he tell? He wanted to tell him how he felt, but that would never work out, so he sat there, content with only being here with him. He wasn’t sure how long that would last though. Having your crush alone in your bedroom was infuriating enough, but to have him here next to you… slightly drifting to sleep was too much. If Weasley fell asleep, he could bring him to bed… but he couldn’t. Draco refused to admit that he needed Weasley that bad, no, that wasn’t possible. It suddenly felt weird to be calling him Weasley anymore. Ron had become something more than simply another gryffindor to him. Ron’s eyes began to flutter closed as he rested his head on Draco’s shoulder. Draco was shocked. The pressure of the red-head on his shoulder was exhilarating. His hand started to slip behind Ron’s back. Then he pulled away quickly. Ron fell to the floor, waking up. His face turned red as the realization hit him. He knew what must have happened, but mistook Draco’s reaction. He seemed to think Draco was disgusted, but, in fact, he was scared of how much he wanted Ron.   
“Sorry.” Ron muttered, shortly.  
“Don’t apologize.” Draco said before he could stop himself. “I just mean, it wasn’t like you did it on purpose.”   
“Right.” Ron said. There was a long awkward silence that followed Ron’s words. Then they both looked at the clock. It was now 12:34 and they both looked at the one bed in the room.   
“Um, I think we should take turns in the bed. You know like I sleep in it tonight, you sleep in it tomorrow ni-” Ron began.  
“No, no, no. The bed is mine.” Draco said, getting into it. “If you want to sleep here, we will have to share.” In his mind this sounded much better. He expected Ron to be like ‘no! I would never!’ and then he would have the bed all to himself. He was wrong.  
“Fine!” Ron said, and then climbed into the other side of the bed. Draco was so shocked that he didn’t even tell Ron to move. Maybe this wasn’t so bad afterall. He did have a secret part of him that was glad Ron had chosen to lay beside him, but at the same time, wanted more. He wanted to have him. He glanced sideways at Ron’s figure in the bed. Ron seemed to be turned in the same direction, looking at him. Their noses brushed and they both held their breath. For the longest time, they both lay there, noses touching, hearts beating fast. Then Draco pulled back and turned around. This could not be happening! He was a Malfoy! He couldn’t fall in love with a Weasley! No, he would not let this happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

RON  
First off, Ron couldn’t believe that he had actually fallen asleep on Malfoy’s shoulder and second he couldn’t believe what was happening now. He had chosen to get in bed because he was trying to show Malfoy… well, Draco, he should probably call him that because Malfoy sounded like the bully he had been at school, not this person next to him… that he was not to be bossed around, but this was not what he had expected. He was staring at Draco. Who wouldn’t? He was beautiful and the way his body moved was both sexy and powerful. What he hadn’t expected was for Draco to turn around. Now their noses were touching. He could smell the peppermint toothpaste on Draco’s breath. They were so close, Ron wanted to kiss him so badly, but he didn’t want to stop there. Before he could decide whether kissing Draco would be worth the risk, Draco pulled back and turned around. Ron noticed the slight blush on his cheeks and this made Ron turn red. Could it be possible that Draco liked him to?

The next morning Ron woke to movement. Draco was climbing out of bed. His light blonde hair was sticking up in a messy, but attractive way. Ron wished he could see him like this more often. That morning was tense as neither of them was willing to talk about the previous night’s events. The only thing left in the fridge was a few eggs, so that was their breakfast. They didn’t avoided each other, but didn’t talk until noon. Draco was sketching on a piece of paper, spread out on the couch while Ron experimented with the board games on the floor. Finally Ron spoke, voicing what they both were thinking.  
“It is lunch and we are out of food. I know it will be an experience, but we have to go to the muggle store.” Ron announced. Draco sighed dramatically.  
“Fine. I am getting bored here anyway.” So they set off for what was the start of an eventful day. When they got there, they both stared a while at the advertising posters on the wall.   
“They aren’t moving.” Draco said.  
“Yeah, Harry said that they don’t usually. Weird.” Ron said. Then they went in. They struggled to find out what to buy because they didn’t know how much money it was that Dumbledore had given them vs the prices on the things they wanted to buy. Eventually, Draco just grabbed a whole bunch of stuff from the shelves, then went to check out. He waited to hear what the price was and gave her a handful of money from the bag. She counted it out and gave him a handful of change back. Ron smiled, relieved. He was glad she didn’t ask questions. They were almost back to the apartment when Ron stopped in his tracks. He never thought about it before this, but he had never cooked before. His mother had always done the cooking and no one opposed because she was extremely good at it. He knew Draco could cook from previous experiences but he felt bad not doing any of the work.   
“Um, I’ve never cooked before… and I don’t know what to do with any of this.” Ron finished and then Draco began to laugh.   
“How is it that I have to do all the cooking? You think you might have learned.” Draco continued to laugh and Ron turned as red as his hair. Draco stopped when he saw the ashamed look on his face. If it had been last week, this would have only made him laugh harder, but after this experience, he began to care for the red-head. “Are you okay?” He asked gently. Ron looked a little shocked. He didn’t expect this from the blond boy at all, but over the past few days, he had learned to trust him.  
“I’ll admit that I’m embarrassed to have never learned to cook, especially when almost everyone else in my house can.” Ron looked down at the floor.  
“I can help with that.” Draco said matter-of-factly. Ron looked up in surprise, but Draco continued. “It would be better for you to learn so that you can help than for me to do it all by myself.” Draco smiled at him and he smiled back.  
“I guess so.” Ron said. “If you are a good teacher…” He said playfully. There was a lot of laughter all the way back to the apartment.   
Ron held the pan out over the stove, using his other hand to fool with the heat dial. Draco laughed and reached out to help. Their hands touched and they both lingered there for a few moments longer than necessary before Ron moved his hand so that Draco could set the temperature. Ron felt himself turning red, so he went to get the ingredients from the bag. Draco set up pot and filled it with water. He put that on the back of the stove.   
“I’m just cooking the pasta.” He explained to Ron while dropping the pasta into the pot. “We need to cook the rest in the pan.”   
“Okay.” Ron agreed. He began putting the ingredients in as Draco directed.   
“Now stir.” Draco said. Ron idly pushed a few of the contents around a bit. Draco smiled.  
“STIR. not poke.” He clarified. Ron stared at him blankly. Honestly! He had never cooked before and now he was expected to know the difference between stirring and ‘poking.’   
“Like this.” Draco walked behind Ron and put one of his hands on Ron’s arm, guiding him. The other rested lightly on Ron’s waist. Ron could feel the warmth of Draco’s body. Ron turned his head to look at him and then realized that their faces were inches apart. Draco took the spoon from Ron’s shaking hand and put it on the counter. Ron turned completely to face him. To Ron’s surprise, Draco’s lips were on his. It sent a shot of electricity through Ron’s body and his hands went around Draco’s neck, fingers intertwined in the back of his hair. He had an overwhelming feeling that he wanted Draco. He wanted him bad. Draco seemed to have the same feeling because his hands on Ron’s waist dragged Ron from the kitchen to the small couch. Ron felt the blond boy pushed him against the cushions and then descend upon him. Their lips were like fire, burning against each other’s flames. Draco pulled up for air. Ron breathed heavy. He looked up at the smirking boy above him. He didn’t look as confident as usual, but tried to hide it. Ron loved how messy he looked. His hair was all ruffled, shirt halfway up his body, lips red from kissing, and perfect smirk faltering. Ron felt accomplished. He had broken through that perfect-rich-boy mask that Draco always wore and now they were here on the couch. Ron wanted more. He wanted this so badly, but Draco got slowly off of him.  
“This would be so much more romantic if we weren’t in an old apartment with something cooking.” Draco sighed. Ron stood up and put his hand on Draco’s shoulder.   
“We can wait, but going back to Hogwarts would only make it harder to hide our…” Ron didn’t know what to call it. Love? Feelings? Relationship? Was that too far? Draco nodded. He pulled back down his shirt. Ron noticed a thin white scar.   
“What’s that?” He asked gently, pointing to the scar.   
“Nothing.”  
“Draco, you can tell me.” Ron took Draco’s face into his hands and looked him in the eye. Draco looked away, a tear falling down his face.   
“My father… he wasn’t happy that I didn’t want to be a Death Eater. B-but, I-” He stopped for a while. “I’m one n-now…” He cried and Ron took him into his arms. “I-I’m a monster… w-who could love a monster…”   
“You are not a monster.” Ron said firmly. “And even if you were, I would love you anyway.” Ron realized the word that came from his mouth and realized they were true. Draco stopped crying.  
“Y-you love me?” He asked.  
“Yes, Draco Malfoy, I love you.”   
“I love you too.” Their lips met again, but this time only briefly because Ron remembered the food on the stove. They finished the meal, and ate with a light hearted conversation that ended with flying pasta. There was plenty of laughter and when Ron got in bed with Draco sleeping next to him, he realized that he had never been happier in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I didn't post yesterday. I was busy. But this is not the end. We have more coming.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry it took so long to update... hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7

DRACO  
That night had proved to him that there were people who did care about him and Ron would be one of them. When awoke, it was to Dumbledore standing over his head. He quickly realized that Ron was laying on top of him, the covers were completely off, their legs were intertwined, and his right hand was resting on Ron’s butt. He turned pink, took his hand away and got out of bed. Ron awoke too, looking just as flustered, but he didn’t have the ‘just woke up’ look. Draco wondered how long he lay there awake and how quickly Dumbledore must have come in so that Ron didn’t see or hear him.   
“Dumbledore, I-I… um…” Draco said. Dumbledore only chuckled.   
“You just remind me of me and my lover back in the day.” Dumbledore said simply. “Come, it is time to go.” 

Returning to school was one of the hardest things he had done. Knowing that he couldn’t express his love openly and had to hide it or worse hate him was too much. They held hands the whole way back, until the got to the gates. Draco resumed his smirk and old attitude. Ron resorted to looking annoyed the whole time. Going back to his old friends was a struggle. He knew what he felt for Ron and he knew it was real. He desperately wanted to spend everyday of the rest of his life with him. But it could not be so. Instead, he was spending his time with his same old friends, who couldn’t care less about him or his feelings. The only one who seemed to actually have feelings at all was Blaise. Draco thought about telling Blaise about him and Ron, but decided against it because Blaise might tell his father. That would be catastrophic. Telling his father would end horribly, no, it was not worth the risk. A day after being separated from Ron with excruciating acting like they hated each other all class period, he started to feel slightly insane. He had spent one night alone and two days, he had to get Ron back so Draco sent and letter to Ron. 

Ron,  
I can’t bear another day pretending to hate you.   
I need you with me. Please come to the empty  
Divination room before breakfast.   
Your lover

He only hoped that Ron would come and he could see him again. This was a true test to see if Ron loved him back. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

RON  
He thought he would be happier to see Harry and Hermione again, but instead he was mad.They were the reason he couldn’t be with Draco and it was infuriating. He almost hated them, but he could not easily throw away years worth of friendship.   
“Oh, Ron!” Hermione threw her arms around him. “That must have been so miserable for you! For anyone really.”   
“Yeah, Ron, how did you live?” Harry asked. Ron felt his blood boil, but he kept his cool.   
“Distance.” He said, even though it was anything but true. “We just stayed away from each other.”   
“Good strategy.” Harry commented. The next day, Harry and Hermione started to fear for Ron’s health. He was getting depressed and looked sick. In truth, Ron only wanted desperately to be with Draco again. His body ached with the effort of being away from him. Draco did a good job at acting like nothing happened between him and Ron, but when nobody was looking, he gave Ron looks that let Ron know they felt the same way. Ron was lying in his bed, looking glum, thinking about his lover when a large eagle owl landed in his room. Ron read the note with joy. He smiled so big when he came out of the room you’d think he won the lottery and in Ron’s mind, he had. Harry and Hermione were a bit concerned at Ron’s mood swings, but accepted the fact that he was happy. He slept scarcely that night in anticipation. The next morning, he got up quickly and rushed out of the room. He burst into the Divination room and there Draco was. They rushed to each, hands going to each other’s waists, bodies coming closer, Draco’s hand cupped Ron’s face in his hand.  
“I’m sorry. I just can’t hate you or even pretend to. I love you, Ron Weasley.”   
“Love you too.” Ron brought his lips up to Draco’s. Their lips moved against each other in a fast pace. Ron pushed Draco against the wall, hands tangling in his hair. Draco reached his hands under Ron’s shirt, feeling all the way up his body, lifting his shirt as he went. Ron felt pleasure rush through his body as he leaned into Draco’s kiss. Draco moaned under Ron’s pressure. Then, there was a little gasp and a girl’s voice in the distance said, “Ron!” He turned to find Harry and Hermione staring at him. He pulled away from Draco, tugging down his shirt. Draco ran a hand through his messed up hair.   
“Ron.” Hermione repeated as if she wasn’t sure if it was really him.   
“H-hermione? H-harry?” Ron said shakily. “Y-you followed me!!!”   
“We were just worried about you because of you mood swings.” Harry claried. He seemed to have gotten over the shock already. “How long has that been going on?”   
“Um…” Ron began.  
“It’s all very new.” Draco added.   
“I see.” Harry said.   
“Ron.” Hermione repeated again, this time in a whisper.   
“What?” Ron asked. Hermione stared, dumbstruck. Harry laughed.   
“Don’t worry she’ll come around. 

It took awhile but Hermione did come around. She didn’t quite approve, but she didn’t treat Ron any different. Harry, on the other hand, was full of supportive and help then keep their relationship a secret from the Slytherins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be more smut in the next chapter (because its the last one) ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last Chapter! hope you enjoy it

Chapter 8 

RON  
(a few weeks later)  
“Are you sure we won’t get caught this time?” Ron asked as the two lovers snuck down the corridors.   
“Yes. I know just the place.” Draco replied confidently. They came to a stop in front of a wall.   
“Oh, the room of requirement, good choice.” Ron said as the door formed. Inside was a large bed with silk sheets and a canopy. The room was lit only with candles that flickered next to the bed. The smell of fresh air and meadows filled the room. Seemed like they were thinking the same thing. They exchanged mischievous smiles as they closed the door behind them. Draco pushed Ron down on the bed. Their lips collided. Ron moaned and helped Draco take off his shirt. Draco’s chest was fit and perfect. The candlelight bounced off of his pale skin. Ron slid his hands up Draco’s chest in a smooth motion. Suddenly, Ron felt his own shirt come over his head. The feeling of Draco’s lips against his and his hands on Ron’s chest was like a fire awakening. It spread through Ron’s body as Draco trailed his kisses down Ron’s chest and to the brim of his jeans. His tongue liked the skin above the denim. Draco used his mouth and unbuttoned the top button, grabbing the zipper and pulling it down. Ron’s body tingled with the anticipation of Draco’s lips so close to his crotch. Draco looked up at Ron and Ron nodded. They both slipped off the rest of their clothes and jumped back into the silk sheets. Again, Draco’s lips trailed down Ron. This time, they stopped at his collarbone and bit at the soft skin, trying to leave a mark. When he went down, he didn’t stop above the place were Ron’s jeans would have been, but kept going. His kisses went all the way down, covering Ron’s crotch. Then, he licked across it, finally taking it into his mouth. Ron gasped and moaned. Draco pulled back and held his fingers out for Ron. Ron took his fingers into his mouth, then let go. Draco began sticking his finger into Ron’s hole. Ron squirmed and sighed. He added another, causing Ron to groan in pain.   
“Faster.” He moaned and Draco obeyed. Finally, he pulled his fingers out and moved closer to Ron. He began to push his crotch into Ron’s ass. Ron groaned and squirmed. Draco stopped.  
“No, faster, please.” Ron begged. Draco went deeper into Ron. Suddenly Ron felt something he never had before. It was a new, overwhelming sensation. He wasn’t in as much pain anymore, it just felt good. His momentary high settled as Draco pulled himself from Ron and lay beside him. They lay there together, panting. Ron felt his heart beat faster at the thought of what they just did. He knew in that moment how much he loved Draco Malfoy.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.” And so their lips met again in the darkness of night, hot bodies pressed together under the smooth, silk sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is the end of this story, but i have more on my page. Please let me know what ships or story ideas you have. I would love to use them!


End file.
